Stars Above You
by theaverys
Summary: Zoe and Wade are fighting, and then they're not.


**Just a little something I whipped up tonight!**

 **Side note: thinking about writing a multi-chapter Hart of Dixie fic. Any thoughts on plots?**

 **Disclaimer: I own a lot of cool things but the rights to Hart of Dixie isn't one of them.**

Wade grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but I do like it when you get worked up like that," he whispered huskily. "It's sexy." Trying to lighten the mood, also slightly distracted by the brunette going off on him.

She flushed and smacked his chest. "Call me next time, or text me, just let me know you're alright. I was worried about you all day after you stormed out." She whined, not wanting to argue anymore but wanting him to know how taking off like that made her feel. He sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair as he usually did when he knew he was in the wrong. "Look baby, I'm sorry. I clearly overreacted, it wasn't the first time and I reckon it won't be the last. But next time, I will let you know that I'm alright. Ok?"

She nodded, wanting to run with the win and change the subject. It was only a few hours but she missed him. Wade clearly had other ideas and now that she noticed, she had other ideas too.

Zoe grinned as she pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him. Zoe taking charge like that was an instant turn on for him and she knew it. Her lips moved over his slowly as her hands rubbed the scruff of his face. His hands settled on her thighs and soon up to her hips as he felt her warm skin under that flimsy tank top she liked to sleep in.

She began peppering kisses all over his face and down to the corner of his jaw which she knew made him come unhinged. In a matter of a seconds he was prominently probing into her and she moaned at the touch. She squealed as Wade stood up, securely wrapping her thighs around his waist and carrying them to the bed. When he softly laid her down on the bed she knew this wasn't the normal make up sex they were having, he was going to make love to her.

Up until she met Wade, she had never, ever used or understood the term 'making love''. It was the cheesiest concept she had ever heard. But that's what they did sometimes. Sometimes they had sex, just the normal kind in the morning or a quickie after work or before bed. They showered together and got off before work in the morning.

Sometimes they fucked. Wade tore her panties off, bent her over the closest sturdy object and pulled her dark brown hair back as he reamed into her from behind. Or she woke him up by taking him into her mouth until he exploded and then he pinned her to the bed and drilled her.

And sometimes they made love. She knew it was making love from the way he felt on top of her and inside of her. There was an amazing feeling of being touched by the one person who understands her, who acknowledges her flaws and loves her because of them.

Wade was also a completely different person when they made love. He was no longer the 'cowboy' or calloused man most people know him as. He wasn't the makeshift mechanic with rough hands or the arrogant, electricity stealing neighbor. He wasn't teasing her or egging her on in any way. He was showing his love to her. When they made love, he was gentle and slow with her. His hands felt softer and time went slower. She could feel the grin on his face as he kissed her and feel the beat of his heart as he held her in his arms. Instead of the usual way his hands ran their course over her body while squeezing and grabbing, when they made love he kept her hands in his, usually softly pinned safely above her head.

He became tender and thoughtful. It was a side of Wade only she got to see of him. It was sexy and beautiful to her. He let her in, completely. She could feel what he was feeling and she knew the same went for him. The way she kissed him made him feel a love that he had never felt before.

Him on top of her, holding her, made her heart skip a beat. She broke the silence, "How long will you love me?" She whispered sincerely, needing reassurance that they were ok. He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings to her about his love for her and how he would love her as long as the stars were above her, and longer if he may.

Their earlier argument replayed in her head. The argument they had been having for months, the argument that caused him to storm out of their home hours earlier.

 _He huffed. "Well I'm ready and I know you are too. We've been married for years. I own the bar now, you're a partner at the practice, we own our home." Wade argued, trying not to get irritated at his wife who didn't seem to want to listen to him._

 _Zoe rolled her eyes and walked away from him, toward their kitchen. "You can't tell me I'm ready, I'm not ready. I'll never be ready. I didn't think you even wanted kids. How could you even want kids with someone like me?" She asked, unsure of his faith in her._

 _That question angered him. "Someone like you? What does that even mean Zoe? You're being ridiculous."_

 _She played with the ring on her left finger. The one he slipped on it years ago and made her promise to never take off. "I come from a small, cold family. I don't have a warm bone in my body, I could never be someone's mother." She argued with him, quieter than the rest of the argument. She felt ashamed._

 _That was it. No matter how many times he tried to tell her that she was nothing like her mother and every bit as warm and nurturing as her father and his side of the family, she didn't believe him. He needed a break from this same old argument. Maybe he couldn't convince her she was ready to have the child like he knew she was ready to. With that he stormed out and went from the longest drive he'd been on in months._

She put her hands on his shoulder, to stop him on top of her and bring him back to reality for the time being. She only needed a few seconds of his attention. "I'm ready."

He looked at her, those big brown eyes staring intently at him as he processed what she just shared with him. He knew exactly what she was referring to. "You mean it?"

A simple nod was all it took. Nine months later he held his heart wrapped up in a pink and white blanket in one arm and his world in his other.

 **I used part of the song "As Long Will I Love You" by Ellie Goulding as inspiration! If you enjoyed this, have any comments or just wouldn't mind, leave a review! They aren't necessary but sometimes do fuel my writing so they're greatly appreciated**


End file.
